A outra Elena
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: Conta a historia da busca de Helena Colt e família que precisam da ajuda dos vampiros para conseguir o que precisam. E eles são capazes de tudo para isso.
1. Chapter 1

Ela não estava atrasada, mas corria. Era o seu primeiro dia de aula e ainda não tinha batido o sinal de entrada. Assustou-se ao chegar à calçada de entrada com a primeira visão que teve. Era ele, ele estava ali. O motivo que a fez entrar ali naquela escola que para ela nem tinha mudado tanto sua arquitetura depois de tantas décadas. E então ela parou de repente para apreciar sua chegada. Ele, embalado pelo motor de seu Posh vermelho, com sua jaqueta de couro e seus óculos escuros que lhe davam tom de mistério e que a fascinava. Ela que nem era notada por ele e muito menos por outros que passavam por perto. Mas ele estava ali a poucos metros. O seu objetivo era ele, Stefan Salvatore. Mas mesmo assim ao vê-lo caminhando, lembrou-se que ainda tinha de ir a secretaria se apresentar. Então voltou a correr agora com um sorriso largo no rosto, pois ele estava lá realmente e sua presença ali não seria em vão.

A secretaria lhe analisou de cima a baixo e perguntou: - Porque depois do inicio das aulas você esta se transferindo para Robert E Hills High Scool? Com um tom de ansiedade, disse: - Minha família veio para cá apenas neste mês e primeiramente procuramos uma casa. A secretaria lhe olhou novamente, encolheu os ombros e lhe informou resumidamente como seria sua permanência ali na escola e gentilmente indicou a sala deveria ter sua primeira aula.  
>Ao chegar à sala, acontecia uma aula de matemática. Ela então se apresenta ao professor e lhe entrega sua ficha cadastral em meio a um caos gerado por uma atividade dentro da sala, mas mesmo assim o professor subitamente lhe apresenta a sala dizendo: - Ei Silencio todos! Quero apresentar a vocês uma nova aluna, vinda da cidade vizinha – enfatizando isso - e tenho certeza que vocês farão com que ela se sinta bem vinda - sorriu. Seu nome é: Helena Colt.<br>Quando seu nome ecoou na sala, Colt imediatamente lançou um olhar fulminante para Stefan que percebe, mas volta a olhar e sorrir pra Elena apaixonadamente como se nada estivesse acontecido. Mas Elena percebe as ações e encara sorrindo a nova Helena, mas não dá tanta importância e segue com seu jeito apaixonado para Stefan e isso deixa Colt imaginando que não será nada fácil a aproximação. Colt não se deixa abalar com as atitudes dos dois e fala pra si mesma: "Eu não vim de tão longe sem ter o que eu quero. Não vou decepcionar ninguém. Eu tenho que ser forte e lutar pelo o que me dispôs a vim fazer. Ela então se senta ao lado de um jovem e loiro que se apresenta sorridente apenas como Matt. E a aula prossegue normalmente como deveria ser. 


	2. Chapter 2

O horário do intervalo para almoço começa e Colt sem conhecer ninguém caminha para a o refeitório sozinha notando a frente o casal apaixonado Elena e Stefan e isso já era de se esperar, mas mesmo assim ela se aproxima do casal e quando ela tocaria Stefan com um esbarrão proposital totalmente disfarçado para chamar sua atenção, Caroline corre ansiosamente na sua frente e esbarra em todo mundo e para o casal aos gritos. – Helena! Helena! - Helena, vira-lhe e sorrir com ar de gentileza e pergunta-lhe o que houve para estar assim tão euforia. – Nós temos que nos encontrar hoje à noite para resolvermos os últimos detalhes para o Halloween, não se esqueça disso! - Helena entristece por imagina que seria uma noite sem Stefan. – Eu não lembrava que ainda havia pendências sobre essa festa, Caroline. Eu irei para sua casa, tudo bem ? - Caroline sorri e diz: - Stefan, se você quiser ir...- fala por pura convivência e sabendo que eles não se desgrudam. Ele sorri – Obrigada, Caroline, mas não me vejo sendo útil numa organização como essa. Elena o oha e desliza a sua mão suavemente no rosto de Stefan e o entende.  
>E em seguida, os três vão caminhando para os seus destinos e Colt ouve tudo aquilo atenciosamente e imaginado que ninguém lhe viu ali ate que ela sente um apertão gentil no ombro esquerdo. Era o perfeito, Matt.<br>– Oi Helena. - Ela ouve aquilo com certa surpresa, mas responde.  
>- Olá, Matt. É isso não é? Seu nome. - Disse Helena.<br>- Sim, isso mesmo. E o seu, eu nunca vou esquecer. - Ele a olha por inteiro e com um sorrisinho de canto na boca e diz:  
>- É, vejo que você não conhece ninguém aqui, não é mesmo? - Com um jeito gente boa que só ele sabe demonstrar ser.<br>- Não conheço mesmo. Nem mesmo sei qual a direção que devo ir pra almoçar. Estou indo junto com o pessoal. - Sorrindo apontando para varias direções – Eu estou desorientada, essa é a verdade.  
>- Então, venha comigo eu tenho um lugar e acho que você vai gostar. Mas antes vamos nos servir. - Colt seguiu o novo amigo e pensou no que aquela amizade lhe traria de vantagem. Afinal ele era o ex-namoradinho de Elena e dali poderia sair à aproximação que ela tanto queria.<br>Helena, Stefan e Bonnie sentados numa mesa afastados, mas mesmo assim perceberam que Matt estava conversando empolgado, sorrindo bastante e ate se ouvia algumas gargalhadinhas abafadas por conta dele e Colt também entrou na dele. De longe se notou a harmonia entre os dois. – O que o Matt tem tanto pra conversar ou em comum com essa novata? Falou Bonnie curiosa.  
>- Não sei. Mas eu acho bom que isso esteja acontecendo. Novas garotas em Mystic Falls são tão difíceis de encontrar e na escola mais ainda. Alias, temos nesse semestre, dois novos alunos, dois novatos. Não é Stefan? - Stefan tira o olhar analisador do casal rapidamente: - Isso é estr.. Isso é positivo, não é? - Elena e Bonnie olhando uma para outra respondem quase que simultaneamente: - Sim. Acho que sim, diz Elena intrigada com a atitude de Stefan.<p>

Últimos minutos para terminar o primeiro dia de aula de Colt e ela não se agüentava de tanta ansiedade para sair daquela sala e ver o dia. Ela se sentia presa e a única coisa que lhe confortava naquela hora era a presença de Matt que estava lhe ajudando no que precisasse em relação às aulas, tarefas e etc. Ele era um encanto e tinha uma jeito de protetor que ela não se lembrava mais de como era um homem assim, mesmo ele sendo tão jovem e isso a animava ainda mais por estar ali. Bate o sinal de fim do dia. Matt diz que vai acompanhá-la ate em casa quer conversar com ela e deixa escapar que gostou muito de sua companhia. Colt nem sabe o que dizer disso apenas aceita e segue junto com ele. Ela ainda procura Stefan e Elena, mas não ver ninguém.  
>Então, os dois partem da escola e seguem conversando.<p>

- Helena, sabia que você esta sendo uma luz de alegria pra mim hoje? Disse ele olhando pra ela como aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes.  
>- Não sabia. Mas agradeço por me falar. E você esta sendo o contrario do que eu imaginava encontrar nessa escola. - Retribuindo o olhar, mas não consegue ser tão brilhante como o dele.<br>- Eu terminei há pouco tempo com uma menina. E isso mexeu bastante comigo. Achei por bom tempo que não teria tanto entusiasmo por mais nada. Aí, você apareceu. Uma outra Helena. Sorri ele timidamente.  
>- Eu não sabia disso. - Num tom abafado. – Mas o nome dela também é Helena? - Tentando fingir que não sabia do assunto.<br>- Sim. Elena Gilbert. Ela estuda com a gente em varias disciplinas. Ela e o atual namorado, Stefan. – Sua voz foi sumindo ao dizer o nome do novo amor do seu antigo amor.  
>- Então vamos combinar uma coisa. Pra você não ficar me chamando sempre de Helena e fatalmente fazendo com que se lembre dela, você me chamaria apenas de Colt. O que acha?<br>- Ele para de caminhar e se volta pra ela. – Gostei da idéia. Esse nome Elena já me fez ser feliz, muito feliz, mas hoje me deixa triste. Obrigada por fazer isso. – Pegando nas mãos dela e bem próximo, então a abraça como um verdadeiro amigo. E segue com ela abraçado. – Mas onde você mora?  
>- Ah, esta próximo não se preocupe. Porem, na verdade ... Eu queria ir ao centro da cidade.<br>- Fazer o que? Se não tiver problema em perguntar isso.  
>- Eu estou querendo encontrar um emprego de meio período, entende? Estou precisando ajudar a minha família. Não esta sendo fácil viver numa cidade nova...<br>- Hum, entendo sim, não esta sendo fácil para quase ninguém, Colt. Mas que tipo de emprego você procura?  
>- Ah, qualquer um que me dê dinheiro rápido e sem vínculos. E que não seja burocrático.<br>- Pode ser qualquer horário?  
>- Claro que sim. Respondeu Colt euforicamente. – Por quê? Você sabe de algum? Ele abaixou a cabeça e num tom triste respondeu que sim.<br>- É pra fazer o que ? Aonde Matt? É perto daqui? Ela o encheu de perguntas sem perceber o que ele passava.  
>- Bem, é de Garçonete, ganha gorjetas e não se faz vinculo algum. É numa taberna no Centro; Eu conheço o dono e lá tem uma vaga disponível. - Pausadamente lhe disse - Esse era o antigo emprego da minha irmã.<br>- E ela não quer mais? Tem certeza? – Ainda eufórica.  
>- Não vai. Fica tranqüila. Então vamos lá? - Apontando o caminho a seguir.<br>- Sim, Claro. O quanto antes melhor.

Então os dois caminharam juntos ate o a Taberna.  
>Colt empolgada e com esperanças de conseguiria o emprego, já Matt caiu em tristeza, mas Colt não percebera por que esse não era uma pratica muito usada por ela. Perceber emoções de pessoas que não era ela. E nesse caso ate ajudou, já que Matt viu o seu jeito alegre e sorridente e isso lhe contagiou.<br>Na taberna, tudo foi tranqüilo. Conversaram com o dono e antigo emprego da irmã de Matt era de Colt. Ele queria ficar com ela ate o fim da conversa e lhe levar pra casa, mas as negociações iam tão bem que ela resolveu começar o quanto antes e disse que Matt poderia ir que ela ficaria. Ele achou que ela realmente estava bem e seguiu para o seu destino. Logo que viu indo ao longe seguindo o seu caminho ela pediu ao proprietário para ir embora com a promessa que voltaria para cumprir o horário logo mais a noite, pois era esse o horário que ela queria ficar. Tudo ficou acertado então ela foi embora sem a companhia de Matt, para a sua casa, foi sozinha e imaginando como seria a sua primeira noite em Mystic Falls, agora trabalhando. Algo que ela nunca precisou na sua vida.


End file.
